


Новое начало

by fandomStarbucks2019, kasmunaut



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Old James "Bucky" Barnes, Old Steve Rogers, Romance, post-Avengers: Endgame, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: По внутрикомандной заявке:«постэндгейм, Баки тоже вернулся в прошлое, чтобы изменить свою судьбу, теперь они со Стивом два сварливых гей-старика, которые изводят и троллят всех мстителей и поучают Сэма, как быть Кэпом»





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ЭГ, фиксит, есть старики (и дети), но надеюсь, это вам не помешает.

– Слева! – раздается слегка дребезжащий голос Стива, и реактивные ходунки действительно пропахивают борозду в рыхлом покрытии беговой дорожки слева от Капитана Америки. Сэм только горестно возводит глаза к небу и продолжает бежать.

Бег – это еще цветочки. А вот когда ты тренируешься ловить щит, сочетая это с фигурами высшего пилотажа, а на крыше свежеотстроенной базы Мстителей сидит Баки Барнс и меткой – несмотря на все его 500 с лишним лет – рукой кидает в тебя ножи, да еще и ехидно комментирует, когда ты едва уворачиваешься... За прошедшие сотни лет от молчаливости Зимнего Солдата не осталось и следа. На общих ужинах Барнс травит межпланетные байки об их со Стивом многолетних трансгалактических путешествиях, вызывая взрывы хохота. Сэм начинает понимать, почему все эти годы Стив рассказывал о блистательном Баки, душе общества и любимце девушек.

Барнс с годами – с веками – тоже стал сухопарым. Лица у них со Стивом теперь неуловимо похожи. Рука, держащая очередной нож, тонкая, хоть и сильная: Шури и бионическую руку сделала ему новую, чтобы не нарушался баланс.

А сначала, сразу после того, как Стив передал Сэму щит, а молодому (столетнему) Барнсу выдал таймшифтер и подтолкнул в сторону платформы: «Тебя там ждут», – из-за кустов вышел худой старик с белоснежной гривой. На месте руки у него извивалось какое-то блескучее техногенное щупальце. Потом Баки объяснил, что выбирать на той жуткой планетке было просто не из чего, местные жители не делали протезов для чужих рас. Хотя он уже немного привык и такая конечность открывала богатые возможности, щупальце, увы, не выдержало суровых земных условий. Но Стив до сих пор иногда пенял Баки, что тот не уберег инопланетного подарка, и говорил: «Мне его не хватает».

Сэм иногда скучает по своему другу Стиву, и ему отчаянно не хватает мудрого Кэпа, за которым можно идти, за которого можно отдать жизнь. Старики прекрасные, но вредные, а еще их отделяет от Сэма какой-то несоизмеримый опыт. Похоже, они там, в будущем, и мысли запросто читают. Или только эти двое – друг у друга?

У Сэма ещё хуже выходит относиться к этому Роджерсу как к равному. А _его_ Стив сейчас где-то в далекой-далекой галактике… В такие дни, как сегодня, Сэму кажется, что это всё какой-то розыгрыш, щит – из папье-маше и вот-вот развалится на куски.

Тогда очень помогает Наташа. У нее тоже седая прядь, но она почти не изменилась.

Барнс рассказывает, что именно на Вормире он встретился со своим Стивом после получасовой вечной разлуки. Тот никак не мог уйти оттуда ни с чем, но и перебороть магию места не получалось. По словам Стива, Баки обратился прямо к камню: «Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое? А то мы вместе можем найти тебе множество интересных применений, прямо здесь. Таких, что даже этот череп заметно покраснеет и пожалеет, что ему сохранили глаза и уши. Если тебя не радует такая перспектива, немедленно откатывай сделку назад».

А Наташа говорит, что первое, что она помнит после пробуждения от небытия – рыжая молния Камня, стремглав метнувшаяся из раскрытой ладони Стива.

Она сама – как всегда, рыжая молния, и Сэм думает, что поспешил, приняв щит из рук Стива. Наташе он пошел бы куда больше. Когда Сэм делится с ней этой мыслью, она возражает, что сомнительные моральные качества и темное прошлое совсем не вяжутся с ролью Капитана.

– Ты, Сэм, хороший человек, – говорит она ему. А он спорит, что этого мало, он никакой, он слабый, он скучный…

Но договорить ему никогда не удается, потому что с этими двумя скучать точно не приходится. Раздается веселый детский визг, Сэм бросает всё и бежит за Барнсом, чтобы отобрать свои крылья. Но в итоге лишь грозит небу кулаком: Баки уже катает зашедшую в гости Морган Старк где-то над верхушками деревьев, а за ними летит разноцветный змей с длинной лентой хвоста.


End file.
